


Hurricane Drunk

by suirin



Series: [Translation] Born To [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurricane Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590856) by [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet). 



漫天的星光下巴德感受到了它的降临，先是脐下抽痛的空虚感，再来是逐渐加快的心跳。这种渴望他毕生只有过两次：一次是被下了药的多卫宁酒诱发，那酒甜里带了苦。另一次是空气中一股妙不可言的香气，揪扯着巴德赶往瑟兰迪尔的寝殿并因此坠下膝头。

巴德对这原始的欲望一点不陌生。本能要求他像畜生一样伏在情人眼前，弓起后背婊子似的门户大开急于展示自己，好让对方瞧清楚他迅速湿润起来（他在心中尖叫：也是违背自然、病态、肮脏又变态）的地方。本能迫使他走出自己的庇护所寻求慰藉，但恐惧也令他像个小贼一般藏匿入阴影当中。

天呐是的他很害怕。他无时无刻不在害怕，并不只是从怀上他的宝贝西格丽德，肚子因为孕育生命而隆起的那一刻才开始。

两个精灵把守在国王的会客室门口，显得禁欲又闲适。但巴德知道自己正处于发情期的身体不停往外释放着信息素，那气味足以叫他们对他惟命是从……尽管还不足以协助他逃脱。这些傲慢的西尔凡精灵呀，就算满脑子下流念头也还是副拿鼻孔看人的模样——

(这些精灵心怀渴望，但同时也发自内心地鄙视他和他的孩子，明白过来这一点的巴德并没有因此对自己的肚子感到恶心。）

——不过他依旧能够轻而易举地进入房间，毕竟他这个为国王孕育子嗣的人类在发情伊始时向来享有面圣的特权。

瑟兰迪尔慵懒地靠在躺椅里，绸缎长袍的下摆铺散了一地，眼前这一幕像只利箭嗖的击中巴德心口，他结结巴巴说不出话，浑身火烫。不要紧，他根本无需开口。瑟兰迪尔懂的，他总是懂的。就算他体内烧着熊熊恐惧与恨意，巴德却没法制止自己跪下身来，浑身颤抖地将脸埋在瑟兰迪尔膝头，任凭那些修长灵巧的手指替他理顺头发。

“你渴望我多久了，嗯？”瑟兰迪尔问得漫不经心，随手拉起巴德，啄吻起他冒着胡茬的下巴。两手伶俐地解开巴德的亵裤，寻到滑腻的入口，按压进去旋转打圈，手指开合着朝两边扩张，巴德被他弄出毫无意义的哼泣，迷失在了极度甜美又兴奋的眩晕当中。

瑟兰迪尔的嫣然面色泄露了他的情欲勃发，轻叹道：“我的情人如此固执，不然何至于如此受苦。”

巴德向后送上腰肢，来回吞吐他狡猾的手指，亮出牙齿发出咆哮。

瑟兰迪尔解下亵裤，充血的凶器图穷匕见，哼着喉音用嘴唇摩挲他横贯整个肩头的浅淡疤痕。“亲爱的……让我慰藉你的苦难。”

巴德多想说我恨你，多想圈住瑟兰迪尔的喉咙然后勒紧——

(多想骑上瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，抽插起落进出直到空虚的后穴被填得满满当当。多想肆无忌惮的呼吸，不必合上双眼就能赶走背信弃义的思绪中那柔韧的大腿和强壮的双手。)

——但他就是做不到。因此他的身体欣然地粘住那根凶器，同时感到了甜蜜和痛苦。一记噬咬带起了熟稔炽热的痛楚。

“让我来爱你，”瑟兰迪尔如此说道，不，是命令道。他气喘吁吁，唇齿带血，猩红妖艳。他牢牢把握住巴德的腰胯，轻车熟路地带着对方上下颠簸。

两人的信息素交缠在了一起不分你我，巴德被这浓烈的味道噎得喘不上气，诅咒自己任凭那火焰吞噬殆尽。


End file.
